Talk:Asha/Paeki/@comment-37300615-20190912000432/@comment-38288943-20190912161547
If I remember correctly, all characters in the kittydog universe are all biologically genderfluid and can change their sex and reproductive organs/system at will, and can either reproduce sexually or asexually (in the case of Christina and Lit, they were made through asexual reproduction through Asterisk and Orb respectively, so they have only one parent and have only their genes as there was no sexual intercourse involved in any way, therefore Lit and Christina only inherited stuff from their one parent and only have their genes and DNA) It is currently unknown how characters reproduce asexually, either through something similar to how insects and fish do so irl or if it’s an entirely different way. For sexual reproduction though, it functions similar to how mammals do with male and female gametes and sperm from the Fallopian tube fertilizing an egg inside ovaries that develop into a fetus in the uterus. Although all characters can change their sex at will, two females or two males cannot mate and there must be male gametes and female gametes in order to reproduce. How same-sex characters do this is currently unknown, but it is assumed one of the characters temporarily changes their reproductive organs in order to either fertilize or get fertilized, as with the case with Asha and Puffle and Starstorm and Graep, who are same-sex couples with children. Kittydog has stated that Puffle is the one that gave birth to Fluffen and Nyanyel and Starstorm was the one that gave birth to Puppers and (most likely) Galicky, so Asha possibly changed temporarily her sex to male to fertilize Puffle and Starstorm possibly changed temporarily to female to have eggs and a uterus and become pregnant and give birth to Puppers and Galicky. It was stated a VERY LONG time ago that once the gestation period is finished, an egg is laid and hatches shortly afterward. The characters go through puberty the day they were born and age really fast. We don’t know yet how age works in the kittydog universe, but some characters seem to be able to manipulate how fast they age after becoming an adult, as Crystal is ageless but is still technically an adult, so she may have slowed or stopped her aging after becoming one. Characters in the Void Universe are able to change their appearances freely and may also include how old they are as well, as Pøtion is a child and in the timeline universe but her Void form, Søuffle, is around a young adult. We know both universes share a similar concept of time as most other characters in both universes are the same age as eachother and characters that have died in one universe are also dead in the other, and events in a character’s life corresponds with their other form, such as how when Boob cut his hair, Pancake’s hair was cut too. XCakes and CakX both have depression and are alcoholic as well, and relationships between characters in the Timeline Universe also apply to their counterparts in the Void Universe too. I hope I explained it well enough and it was understandable ‘:3